Little Angel
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Salut! Je suis de retour avec ma nouvelle fic 'little angel' un TakaoBrooklyn qui se passe une fois de plus à notre époque mais sans Beyblade! Aller lire et mettez moi des reviews, pleaaaaaaaase!
1. Prologue

Little Angel By Alvis Hamilton

Discalmer : Je ne possède pas beyblade...

Prologue : Blanc…

Tout est blanc ici…

Les murs…

Les gens…

Mon âme…

Je sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis là…

Je me rappelle juste de m'être réveiller ici un matin…

Sans souvenir aucun…

Je ne connais pas mon nom…

Les gens qui sont ici m'appelle : Ex-753…

Ce n'est pas un nom…

C'est juste…

Rien…

Parce que je ne suis rien…

Je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble…

Tout ce que je connais…

C'est le son de ma voix…

Quand je murmure tout bas…

En regardant le soleil…

Qui traverse la fenêtre de ma prison blanche…

Parfois…

Il y a des choses qui viennent me voir…

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qui chantent…

Je ne sais pas leur nom…

Je pourrais demander aux gens en blanc…

Mais ils ne me parlent jamais…

Ils me font mal…

Avec des aiguilles qu'ils enfoncent dans mes bras…

Des tests de souffrances ou d'autre chose…

J'ai mal…

Je suis seul…

Je ne sais pas qui je suis…

Je ne sais pas où je suis…

Mais je sais…

Que je veux pas voir ma vie…

Se terminer ainsi…

Alors j'attends…

Petit ange vêtu de blanc…

Regardant le ciel…

Priant pour trouver son soleil…

Deux personnes parlent devant une chambre, deux médecins vêtu de blanc…

- 753…

-Ah …Lui…

-Il est ici depuis si longtemps…

-Oui…

Et ils partent, laissant un jeune garçon aux cheveux orangés et aux grands yeux azurs regarder le soleil, encore et toujours…

En bas du bâtiment où il est, on peut lire :

Ichirin no Hana-Asile de Tokyo…


	2. Chapter 1

Little angel By Alvis Hamilton

Disclamer : Pas à moi...BouinnnnXDDD

Chapitre 1 : Behind this eyes….

Une fois de plus il était là, comme tous les matins, regardant le soleil se lever, à genoux au pied de la fenêtre, un sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres, tout en fredonnant une chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Behind your eyes….There are darkness…Behind my eyes…There is light…You hate me...I love lou...Angel and Devil...

Il n'alla pas plus loin que le refrain, car à cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux gris-bleus d'une vingtaine d'années qui regarda pendant quelques instants le garçon, juste habillé de son fin pyjama blanc qui regardait par la fenêtre.

On dirait un enfant, qui regardait le monde avec stupidité et ignorance…Laissant échapper un mince soupir, il s'approcha de lui et lui parla d'une voix douce, comme une mère parle pour rassurer son enfant lorsqu'il a fait un cauchemar.

-Bonjour…Comment ça va se matin ?

Tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir en réponse fut un sourire innocent du garçon. Il avait presque pitié de voir une personne comme ça enfermé ici…Ce gamin n'était pas méchant, ni même fou…Juste un petit ange innocent…Il savait que les autres ne lui parlaient jamais, et il n'était pas sur que le roux sache vraiment s'exprimer.

-Aujourd'hui on m'a chargé de te surveiller…Tu es content?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais l'éclat brillant dans les yeux azur lui fit savoir que le roux avait comprit.

Il fit un sourire et alla vers l'armoire blanche qui trônait dans un côté de la pièce. Le jeune homme fouilla rapidement dedans pour en sortir des vêtements pour le rouquin : un long pull à manche violette qui tombait sur les mains du rouquin, et un jean tout simple, ainsi qu'une vieille paire de basket.

Il ignorait que le jeune garçon n'était encore jamais sortit de sa chambre ou presque jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et le laissa s'habiller avant de le prendre par la main, mesure de sécurité oblige, et de l'entraîner à travers les couloirs jusqu'à être devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme regarda le gamin se cacher derrière lui rien qu'en regardant tout les gens qui circulaient devant l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du frêle rouquin puis se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

-Ecoute…D'habitude je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, mais vu que je dois aller à une réunion scolaire de mon petit frère, je vais t'emmener chez moi…Se sera toujours mieux que de rester enfermer ici.

Il se sentit rassurer en voyant le sourire du garçon revenir et l'entraîna à sa suite, marchand jusqu'à la maison de l'argenté.

Sur le chemin, il ne put s'empêcher de constater avec amusement que le jeune patient qui l'accompagnait regardait tout avec émerveillement, ou avec méfiance, comme les voitures…

-Je m'appelle Hiro…Hiro Granger…Et toi ?

-…

-Si tu veux pas parler c'est pas grave…

-753…

Hiro écarquilla les yeux à cette réponse, ce numéro…C'était celui de la chambre du garçon….Ainsi personne ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, pauvre enfant…

Hiro n'eut pas le loisir de plus penser à cela qu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, peinte en orange très pâle avec un grand jardin. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et entra directement, tenant '753' par la main.

-Takao ! Descend tout de suite !

Il eut un silence puis un adolescent d'environ 16 ans, arriva après une sublime glissade sur la rampe d'escalier. Il avait les cheveux bleus presque noirs, rattachés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, de grands yeux noirs et un sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hiro?

-Je vais aller à ta stupide réunion…En échange…Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ce garçon…

-Tient…J'lai jamais vu, il est du quartier?

-Non.C'est un de mes patients…

-Naaaaaaaaaaaan..Encore un cinglé….

-Takao…T'es sur que t'es mon frère ?

-Ouais ouais…Vais m'en occuper de…C'est quoi son nom?

-Il en a pas…

-P'tain…Tu l'fais exprès de prendre que les cas désespérer ou quoi ?

-C'est quoi le rapport avec son nom ?

-Aucune idée !

Hiro soupira et lâcha la main du garçon, avant de s'en aller, tout en murmurant des mots comme 'baka', 'maman j'te jure…tu verrais c'que t'a fais' ou autres…

Pendant ce temps, Takao réfléchissait à comment il allait passer l'après-midi, avec…Son nouveau compagnon, gentiment donner par son frère, et qui regardait autour de lui en souriant.

-Bon…

-…

-Et j'te cose ! Tu sais parler au moins ?

N'obtenant qu'un sourire en réponse, il le prit par le bras et l'entraîna au salon, avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'aller allumer sa console.

-Quitte à devoir te surveiller autant que je puisse m'amuser…

Souria malicieusement Takao avant de commencer à jouer à sonic heroes, un de ces jeu préféré. Le garçon à côté de lui le regarda jouer sans rien dire, semblant mémoriser chaque partie du jeu avec attention. Le temps passa rapidement et bientôt l'heure du goûter arriva, à 16heures piles, Takao lâcha sa manette pour aller manger un morceau, abandonnant le rouquin seul dans la pièce.

10 minutes plus tard, Takao, ayant engloutit son double sandwich chocolat, bananes, fraises, nounours en chocolats, retourna à sa place et eut la surprise de voir l'autre garçon qui jouait sur son jeu.

-Et lâche ça !

Il s'apprêtait à lui arracher la manette des mains, lorsqu'il se rendit compte, avec un étonnement non feint que l'autre garçon s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Hey…Pas mal…

Il s'asseya à côté de lui et lui donna des conseils pour mieux jouer. Finalement, quand il réussit à finir la première coupe, Takao éteignit la console et lui tendit un milk-shake à la fraise qu'il avait fait. L'autre garçon le prit et Takao lui parla, du jeu surtout, pendant presque une heure.

-T'es un pro, toi…Tu reviendras jouer, j'espère.

-Moi aussi…

Le frère d'Hiro faillit tomber du canapé sous le coup de surprise.

-Hey, tu sais parler en fait !

-Oui…

-Cool ! Moi c'est Takao !!!

-Je sais…

-Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Takao réfléchissa quelques instants puis alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque de son frère, prit un livre au hasard et retourna voir son invité.

-Je vais te trouver un nom, moi !

Devant l'air étonner du rouquin il ouvrit une page au hasard et chercha le premier prénom qu'il verrait.

-A partir de maintenant tu t'appelles…Brooklyn !

-Broo..klyn ?

-Ouais ça te plait ?

-C'est….

-Toi !

Devant l'air perdu du roux, Takao éclata de rire, et 'Brooklyn' l'imita aussitôt. C'est à cet instant que Hiro rentra et trouva les deux garçons en train de rire, il resta étonner quelques secondes puis toussota pour faire savoir sa présence.

-Nii-san !

-Je vois que tu t'es pas ennuyé finalement…

-Non ! Brooklyn est un boss en jeu vidéo !

-Brooklyn ?

-C'est le nom que Takao m'a donner…

Murmura le rouquin de sa voix douce.

-Tu lui à donner un nom ?

-Bah oui ! Il en avait pas !

Hiro voulu répliquer mais à cet instant la sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans la chaleureuse maison. Hiro décrocha et son visage prit aussitôt une mine choquée.

-Qu'est ce qui y'a Nii-san ?

-L'asile…il a brûlé…

Fin du chapitre 1.

Ca vous à plus ? Mettez-moi une review pour me le dire!


End file.
